Si c'était à refaire
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Temari a été forcée par son père de se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour le bien du village. Un jour, des années, elle retrouve l'un de ses amis: Un certain manipulateur d'ombres...


Si c'était à refaire:

Résumé: Temari a été forcée par son père de se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour le bien de son village. Un jour, des années après, elle retrouve un de ses amis: Un certain manipulateur des ombres...

Couple: Shikamaru/Temari

Les personnages sont un petit peu OOC. Shikamaru moins flemmard et Temari moins psychopathe.

Seule dans sa grande maison, Temari Yakamada, née Temari no Sabaku, pleure, accoudée à la fenêtre. A travers la cascade de ses larmes, elle observe la pluie tomber dehors, comme si le ciel pleurait avec elle.

C'était devenu son ordinaire depuis les cinq ans qu'elle vivait à Ame avec _son époux._

A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire à cette idée, ce mot lui faisait toujours horreur.

Si seulement elle avait suivi les conseils de son jeune frère, Gaara, et s'était enfuie avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard! A présent, elle était coincée dans cette vie pourrie, sans espoir de voir un jour la lumière percer à travers les nuages.

Il y avait cinq ans de cela, le quatrième Kazekage avait voulu nouer une alliance avec le village caché de le Pluie. Mais, pour cela, il devait suivre les coutumes de ce village, et organiser ce qu'on appelle un mariage arrangé.

Il n'avait alors pas hésité à marier sa propre fille Temari, à un notable de la ville, un certain Akira Yakamada.

Cet homme était l'un des conseillers du dirigeant de Ame. L'alliance avait donc été nouée.

Malgré toutes les supplications, les crises de colère et les menaces, le père de Temari n'avait jamais voulu revenir sur sa décision. Elle entendait encore les dernières paroles que son père lui avaient adressée résonner dans sa tête:

-Tu es la fille du quatrième Kazekage du village de Suna. C'est donc ton devoir de te sacrifier pour la cause commune.

-Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de nouer une alliance avec ce dictateur de Pein! Et puis, il me paraît normal d'avoir mon mot à dire dans cette affaire! Avait hurlé Temari en réponse.

-Il suffit! Avait répondu le Kazekage! Tu n'es rien pour moi, et si je dois t'utiliser comme un pion sur mon échiquier, alors je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant!

Le mariage avait été célébré quelques jours après. Et le lendemain, elle quittait Suna pour ne jamais y revenir, en compagnie de son époux, Akira Yakamada.

Cet homme était un monstre. Un ninja sans morale, qui était parvenu à son poste actuel par les magouilles et les pots-de-vin.

Un grand conseiller, mais un piètre guerrier. Malgré son embonpoint et son goût trop prononcé pour l'alcool, le pouvoir faisait de lui un homme violent et sûr de son bon droit. Il faisait d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait de Temari, à qui son éventail avait été confisqué. Il la battait en rentrant du travail, et le jour où elle tenta de s'enfuir, il lui sectionna le ligament d'une de ses jambes, si bien qu'elle boitait et ne risquait pas de renouveler l'expérience.

Voici l'existence que son père avait choisie pour elle.

« Je vais finir ma vie dans cette maison, sans jamais en être sortie. Et de toute façon, même si je m'enfuyais, où pourrais-je aller? A cause de cette saleté de ligament, je ne peux plus courir, ni voler dans les arbres comme je le faisais avant.

En plus, je sais que quand Gaara est devenu Kazekage, il a tenté d'annuler le mariage et l'alliance pour me faire revenir à Suna, mais Pein a tout bonnement refusé. Gaara était prêt à lui déclarer la guerre, mais heureusement que le conseil l'en a empêché. Je ne veux pas qu'il se lance dans une guerre, même si c'est pour me récupérer.

Quelle vie j'aurais menée! Moi qui espérait devenir l'une des plus grandes Kunoïchi de Suna, que vais-je faire, moi la boiteuse sacrifiée pour le village? »

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Temari tenta de se cacher derrière le canapé, mais Akira l'aperçut et se mit à hurler, manifestement ivre mort:

-Tu es là toi, espèce de bonne à rien!!! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour préparer à dîner? Crois-tu que je t'ai épousée pour tu passes tes journées à ne rien faire?

Serrant les dents, Temari se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mit à chauffer des ramens instantanés tandis que son mari s'affalait brusquement sur une chaise. C'est à ce moment que l'on sonna à la porte.

Machinalement, Temari alla ouvrir. C'était un messager:

-Oh, bien le bonjour, Mme Yakamada. Votre mari est-il là?

Indécise, elle tourna la tête en direction de son mari, qui s'était endormi, se mettant à cuver son vin. Il se réveilla un peu et se mit à beugler:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, morveux?

-En fait, un ninja de Konoha est arrivé, et Pein-sama voudrait que vous alliez l'accueillir et que vous le conduisiez chez lui.

Akira tenta de se lever, mais tomba lourdement dès qu'il voulu faire un pas. Il dit:

-Temari n'a qu'à y aller. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle s'enfuir, avec sa jambe?

Et il éclata d'un rire gras tandis que Temari serra les dents, partagée.

Mais elle sortit malgré tout, et se mit à réfléchir:

« C'est vrai, je suis bien contente de sortir pour aller autre part qu'au supermarché ou au pressing. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de croiser un vrai ninja. Et si je le connaissais? »

C'est à ce moment que sa jambe frappa dans un pot de fleur posé au ras du sol. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Saleté de jambe boiteuse! Non seulement elle l'empêchait de marcher normalement, mais en plus chaque choc lui semblait décuplé!

Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle ne vit pas qu'un homme avait traversé la route pour lui porter secours. Il s'agenouilla pour l'aider à se relever, tout en déclarant:

-Je peux vous aider?

Temari ne releva pas la tête, terrifiée:

« Merde!!! C'est Shikamaru! »

Shikamaru! Celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir!

« Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état! Heureusement que je n'ai pas attaché mes cheveux comme d'habitude, sinon il m'aurait tout de suite reconnu! »

Toujours sans relever la tête, elle s'assit contre un mur, fourrant sa tête entre ses mains.

Intrigué, il demanda:

-Vous vous sentez bien? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin?

Pourquoi cette femme ne lui répondait pas?

Même si il avait conscience que cela pouvait peut-être déclencher un incident diplomatique, il composa les quelques signes de son KageMane no Justu. Il lia son ombre avec celle de l'inconnue. Tout doucement, il la força à se relever.

-TEMARI!!!

Il relâcha aussitôt sa technique, complètement effaré. Mais que faisait-elle ici?

Temari ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard onyx de Shikamaru. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle eut un petit sanglot et elle tomba dans les bras du Nara, hurlant sa rage et sa détresse dans une rivière de larmes.

-Quand je pense que pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai cru morte... Gaara m'avait juste dit que tu avais disparu après un combat.

-Je crois juste que Gaara avait honte de cela, et qu'il a préféré le cacher.

-Espèce de femme galère, quand je pense à tout le soucis que je me suis fait pour toi!

Temari eut un petit rire. Jamais elle n'avait oublié le fameux « femme galère » de son ami de Konoha!

-Et cet... Akira Yakamada? Si il est aussi piètre ninja que tu le dis, comment cela ne fait-il que tu ne te sois pas enfuie?

Temari ne répondit rien. Elle avait caché cette histoire de ligament sectionné à Shikamaru.

Celui-ci, plus heureux qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître de revoir la jeune no Sabaku, se leva en s'exclamant:

-Allez, viens avec moi! Tu vas revenir avec moi à Suna!! Je vais juste aller voir Pein pour ma mission, et après en route pour Suna!

Il commença à courir en direction du bureau de Pein. Puis, se rendant compte que Temari ne le suivait pas se retourna.

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire crispé et se mit à courir également. Mais elle tomba après à peine quelque pas.

Inquiet, Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle. Doté de quelques vagues connaissances médicales, il commença à ausculter sa jambe.

-C'est bizarre, il manque quelque chose à ton genou, comme si tu n'avais plus de ligament, ou quelque chose dans le même genre!

Il releva la tête réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Étrangement, l'une de ses nombreuses lectures lui revint en mémoire:

« _Dans de nombreuses contrées, subsiste une tradition ancienne d'une grande barbarie. Elle consiste à sectionner le ligament d'une de jambes d'une femme pour empêcher celle-ci de s'échapper. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se mit à hurler:

-Attends, tu veux dire que ce connard de Yakamada t'a coupé un ligament pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir?

Temari acquiesça. Cette réalité rendit Shikamaru fou de rage. Il déclara, aussi calme qu'il lui était possible:

-Bon. On va aller à Suna. Et là, un médecin réparera tout ça!

Sans attendre la réponse de Temari, il la saisit et la plaça sur ses épaules. Il se mit à courir en direction de la frontière.

Temari, effarée, s'exclama:

-Mais arrête!! Tu ne vas pas me porter comme ça jusqu'à Suna, quand même!

Cette fois, Shikamaru se mit à rire. Il répondit:

-Je vais me gêner!

Quand ils entrèrent dans Suna après trois jours de course, les habitants furent très surpris de revoir Temari no Sabaku, qui était partie depuis cinq ans. Shikamaru, épuisé, laissa Temari glisser jusqu'au sol. Il cracha entre ses dents:

-Espèce de femme galère!

Temari voulu punir son ami. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son dos avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus son éventail.

Elle aida son ami de Konoha à se relever et lui dit:

-Tout d'abord, nous devons aller voir Gaara.

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de te revoir!

Shikamaru entra seul dans le bureau du Kazekage. Celui-ci se trouvait face à une pile de dossier presque plus grande que lui. Il maugréa:

-Saleté de dossiers! Un jour, toute cette paperasse me tuera!

Il prit à ce moment conscience de la présence du Nara dans la pièce. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre:

-Je suis heureux de te voir, Shikamaru...

Celui-ci lui coupa la parole:

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Kazekage-sama, ne rêvez pas! Il est hors de question que je vous aide à régler tous ces papiers!

Gaara croisa les bras, vaguement déçu. Il demanda:

-Alors que viens-tu faire ici?

Shikamaru, soucieux de ménager son effet, répondit:

-Je suis venu vous présentez quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps!

Et il alla ouvrir la porte, qui dévoila Temari. Celle-ci s'avança vers son frère.

Stupéfait, celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne réagit que quand Temari le prit dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes de joie tomber sur le manteau blanc de son petit frère.

-...Temari...

Gaara avait murmuré, comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

Shikamaru, qui était resté en retrait, déclara:

-C'est une longue histoire, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara se libéra de l'étreinte de sa sœur et chuchota:

-Maintenant que ma grande sœur est avec moi, j'ai tout mon temps...

Quand la voix de Temari s'éteignit, Gaara ne dit rien. Mais son attitude traduisait bien ses sentiments.

Il serrait les poings avec une telle force que l'on croyait que ses jointures allaient exploser. Un tremblement agitait tout son corps et ses yeux trahissaient sa colère.

-Bon... Tout d'abord, Temari-Onechan, tu vas aller voir tout de suite un médecin pour ta jambe. Je pense qu'il est possible de te soigner ça. Je te promets que tu redeviendras la grande Kunoïchi que tu étais. Et ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton éventail, tu en auras un encore plus beau que le précédent!

Mais nous allons avoir un gros problème. C'est que Pein et ce Yakamada ne vont pas tarder à te réclamer. Bon, ils ne pourront pas venir te chercher ici. Ils comptent donc sur ma coopération. Et bien ils peuvent toujours l'attendre! Et si cela ne leur plaît pas, ils n'ont qu'à me déclarer la guerre!

De toute façon, ils savent tout aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas la puissance nécessaire pour s'attaquer au pays du Vent, qui a de toute façon, beaucoup trop d'alliés pour qu'une guerre soit seulement envisageable!

-Ne vous en faite pas, Mlle No Sabaku, il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Il vous faudra juste beaucoup de rééducation pour vous permettre de voler à nouveau dans les arbres et pour courir!

-Merci beaucoup Isshi-san (isshi signifie « médecin »)!

Elle quitta l'hôpital avec Shikamaru. Elle était soulagée: tout allait redevenir comme avant, comme si ces cinq ans à Ame n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru la conduisit sur la plus haute falaise de Suna. Il s'assit sur un rocher et commença à fumer une cigarette.

Temari le tança gentiment:

-Dis-moi, Shika-kun, tu compte mourir d'un cancer dans combien de temps? Parce que, vu tout ce que tu fumes, je ne te donne pas dix ans!

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers elle, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit par dire:

-Espèce de femme galère!

Encore une fois, Temari tenta instinctivement de s'emparer de son éventail. Quand il perçut ce geste, le ninja de Konoha sourit.

-Bon, puisque tu as l'air de tenir tant que ça à me taper dessus, je vais t'aider, même si je vais le regretter toute ma vie!

Temari ne cacha pas son incompréhension, tandis que Shikamaru se mettait à farfouiller parmi les rochers. Il finit par en sortir, triomphant, un très gros paquet. Il plaça dans les bras de son amie en disant:

-Pendant que tu étais allée faire tes examens, je me suis éclipsé une heure.

Fébrilement, la Kunoïchi ouvrit le paquet. Elle resta bouche bée quand elle en sortit...un éventail géant, identique au premier.

Incrédule, elle leva les yeux vers son ami de Konoha, qui eut un petit sourire. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas venir, c'est le coup qui lui arriva sur la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il manqua de s'évanouir sous le coup tandis que Temari s'exclamait:

-Trop génial! Il marche encore mieux que l'ancien!

Puis elle aida Shikamaru à se relever:

-Merci, Shika-kun, c'est un super cadeau! Et ne m'en veux pas, il fallait que je vois si il marchait bien!

Elle rit en ajoutant:

-C'est un grand honneur que je t'ai fait là, tu l'as inauguré!

Il se dégagea, une lueur presque mauvaise dans le regard.

-_KAGE MANE NO JUSTSU!_

En une seconde, il lia son ombre avec celle de Temari.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fait!!!!

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire sadique. Il répondit:

-Je me venge de ton coup d'éventail!

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, forçant la Kunoïchi à en faire de même. Et quand il fut suffisamment proche, il l'embrassa.

Temari, bien jamais elle ne voulût l'avouer, trouva cela très agréable. Mais que Shikamaru utilise la force, elle trouvait cela détestable. Quand elle put enfin se détacher de l'étreinte du brun, elle se mit à hurler:

-POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA??????!!!!! Pourquoi tu m'as obligée!!!!

Shikamaru, très calme, répondit:

-J'aimerais te signaler que j'ai ma fierté. Et que jamais je n'arracherai un baiser à quelqu'un qui n'est pas consentant!

-Mais alors...

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'ai jamais forcée à m'embrasser. J'ai stoppé le Kage Mane juste après le premier pas. Tout le reste, la marche comme le baiser, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Je ne suis pas du genre à utiliser mon Kage Mane pour ce genre de but!

Quoi???? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il est vrai qu'elle avait senti la pression se libérer très vite. Alors pourquoi avait-elle continué?

Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime, Temari, et cela depuis toujours. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu la force de courir durant ces trois jours. C'est ton regard qui me donne des ailes. Tu es la plus belle des femmes galères, et je ne souhaite plus rien d'autre que de rester près de toi.

Temari ferma les yeux, heureuse comme jamais. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Shikamaru et se serra très fort contre lui. Elle serra si fort que Shikamaru bascula, et il chutèrent tous deux dans la poussière. Temari, tout d'abord surprise, se mit à rire, de son rire cristallin.

Shikamaru sourit. Il aurait tué pour entendre à nouveau ce rire.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie...


End file.
